Brother where for art thou
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Faith's got a big Brother!!! please Rread and Review and since i'm nice i'll out up a warning, it's B/F slash
1. The British Lawyer

Authors note - So we don't know much about Faith family so I decided to write this  
story about it, this is only the first Chapter if you like it and the Ideas Review it or  
write to me and I'll keep writing the story  
Authors note2 - I'm winging it a bit on a few things here, I've only seen s3+4 of Buffy  
and No angel (stupid TV3)  
Disclaimers - As much as I wish I did I don't own the characters and I promise to put  
them back where I found them.  
Feedback- PLEASE tashamiller@email.com  
  
  
Chapter One - The British Lawyer  
  
Faith sat in her cell staring at the walls when one of the guard unlocked the door.  
"You're one lucky girl, that British Lawyer of yours got the appeal" Faith got up and  
followed the guard not really caring if she was leaving or staying. She figured the  
watchers council had something in store for her and she just didn't care any more.  
She'd wanted to make amends but 6 months in Jail hadn't achieved anything so it was  
tie to try it out in the world. Faith looked at the Limo parked outside waiting for her  
she sighed, might as well get a lift. The door opened and a young man in a suit got out  
and smiled at Faith. Her Jaw dropped open and she raced up to him and through her  
arms around him. "JOSH!" She cried happily as she wrapped him in a hug "Hey Faith"  
he said with a slight British accent.   
"So what are you doing here bro, I thought you were studying law in England?" Faith  
finally let him go. Josh looked around  
"lets go somewhere to talk" He said motioning for Faith to get inside the Limo. Faith  
obliged and got in.  
"So what's up"  
"While in London I met some very nice fellows Faith, they explained to me why my  
little sister could beat me up very successfully, they also have been telling me what  
you've been up to, I finished my training with them a week ago Faith, and now I'm here  
to keep an eye on you"  
"You're my watcher?" Faith asked in disbelief  
He looked at her "After what I heard you'd been up to how could I not" Faith looked  
down at the ground then spoke   
"Where are we going?"  
"To a hotel room, we'll be heading back to Sunnydale in a few weeks though"  
  
Faith walked through the door of Angel investigations and headed straight for Angels  
office ignoring the shocked stares from Cordellia and Wesly. "Hey" Faith said as she  
walked into the room.  
"Faith" Angel replied slight taken aback from her sudden appearance.  
"So my big bro's my watcher now, he got me out of Jail legally, the council wants me  
back in Sunnydale, think you could give B a heads up for me?"  
"Of course Faith, but are you sure about the council?"  
"No, but I trust my brother, he was always there for me growing up and I know he'll  
watch my back now"  
Angel nodded as Faith left.  
  
Faith slammed the stake into the last Vampires chest and shot a smile at her brother as  
it crumbled to dust.  
"Good work Faith, six months out of duty has barely slowed you down" Faith  
shrugged as she placed the stake back inside her jacket "How about we get some food"  
"you read my mind" Faith said smiling broadly at him "Slaying always make me hungry  
and .."  
"Yes I know Faith, and I'm very glad you weren't a druggie with the munchies"  
"Kind of am" Faith said   
"Yea but in a not gonna OD, not addicted, saving humanity kinda way"  
  
Buffy paced the area of Giles apartment "She coming here. Here! Doesn't she know  
any better"  
"Calm down Buffy I'm sure it's not that bad" Giles said  
"Angel wouldn't have let her if he thought she'd be all evil again" Willow tried to  
reason "And she was a watcher"  
"That didn't work last time" Buffy said  
"Buffy please calm down I'm sure things won't be that bad"  
"That bad, Giles she tried to kill us, all of us"  
Giles just shook his head there was no reasoning with Buffy, they'd just have to keep  
her and Faith away from each other, hopefully Sunnydale would be big enough for  
that. 


	2. Coming Home

Authors note - So we don't know much about Faith family so I decided to write this  
story about it. Um it's set post s4 of Buffy I reckon and If you like please review or email me or I'll give up on it quickly  
write to me and I'll keep writing the story  
Authors note2 - I'm winging it a bit on a few things here, I've only seen s3+4 of Buffy  
and No angel (stupid TV3)  
Disclaimers - As much as I wish I did I don't own the characters and I promise to put  
them back where I found them.  
Feedback- PLEASE tashamiller@email.com  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Coming Home  
  
Faith looked out the window at the large house as it came into veiw "Whoa the council sure are dishing out the cash to you"  
"They think I'm their only hope to return a slayer under their lead so their income is at my disposal"  
"Wicked, so all I have to do is behave and we get what we want?"  
Josh nodded and smiled "I think we should give the other slayer a visit"  
Faith looked down "I don't think she'd be to happy with that"  
"just to lay out ground rules and such"  
"Do we have to?"  
"I thought you said you'd be a good girl?"  
"I said no such thing!" Faith snapped angrily  
  
"So her and her watcher will visit us tomorrow"  
Buffy's jaw was clentched she finally spoke through gritted teeth "I won't be here then"  
"Buffy-" Willow started  
"No it's not fair she can't come back now"  
"Maybe we should hear her out Buffy"  
"And then you can kick her ass" Xander interjected  
Buffy sighed "I guess I can listen"  
  
Faith stood fidgeting as Josh rung the bell "So we'll go in then get out soon as, lay down the rules then bail"  
"Faith the mighty slayer scared?"  
"Josh she put in a coma for eight months and she hates my guts things aren't gonna be pleasent in there"  
Josh smiled as Giles opened the door "Rupert Giles I presume"  
"Josh Ford"  
"It's a pleasure sir" Josh said as he stepped past Giles into the appartment with Faith in tow. The scooby gang looked up with icy glares as they enterd. Faith swallowed and forced a smile.  
"So Faith you think you can just waltz back into town"  
Faith sighed "look be i'm out to do some good. The council wants me here and it's time to be a good girl so i'm back. I'm here to let you know. From here on out I'll avoid you, if you want my help or anything I'm here you can find me but I'll stay out of your road" Buffy nodded  
"Sounds fair"  
Faith turned on her heal and headed for the door but stopped as Josh spoke firmly "Faith, i think there's more you need to say" Faith turned around again  
"i'm sorry" She said softly looking at the floor  
"what did you say Faith? I didn't quite catch it" Buffy said smirking slightly at Faith and how weak she must feel. Faith ooked up and shot an angry glare at Buffy  
"I'm sorry" She said louder "i'm sorry for every stupid thing I've ever done, but I'm back now with my bro by my side to keep me straight so you can say what you want about me but my consince is clear now, dunno about yours though B" With that Faith left Josh standing in the room at mercy of the glares from the scoobs. Finally Willow broke the silnce  
"Brother?"  
Josh cleared his throat "Half actually, same mother, my parents divorced and I lived with my dad visted mum faith and her dad sometimes" Josh looked around feeling uncomfortable "I'll go now" He said as he turned and left to find Faith.  
  



	3. Hungry & horny

Disclaimers - you know the drill i don't own 'em etc.  
Authors note -so i was gonna try really hard not to write this as slash, but i've decided, hey i'm a slash writer it's what i do best, so here's a warning i'll be writing in some buffy/faith shippiness later on so if u don't like that quit before you get too involved in the story.  
  
Chapter 3 - Hungry & horny  
  
Faith rammed the stake into the last of the Vampires and turned to se Josh proud smile. It filled her with a sense of security and hope, she had him in her life now someone to tell her what she did was right to be everything she needed, like he had before her mom died.  
"Hungry much?" Josh asked  
"Ravished" Faith replied   
"What you want to eat?" josh asked  
Faith just shrugged "Don't care"  
  
Faith looked across the table at him as she chewed on her steak he smiled "I am really here Faith stop looking at me like i'm some sort of strange dream"  
"Sorry" Faith mumbeled as she ate  
"Don't speak with your mouth full" Faith rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Buffy lay staring at the cieling of the dorm room she shared with Willow. Buffy sighed, her mind kept wandering back to the dark slayer, she hated Faith so much, she'd felt betryed but she didn't know why she let Faith get to her so much. Giving up on thinkning Buffy picked up a stake and headed out to do some slaying.  
  
Faith laughed as her opponent fell down, defeated. She turned and grinned at Josh  
"One more game" He said  
"Face it Josh, I'm riegning champion of Teaken no one shall defeat me!" Josh laughed  
"There once was a day I could beat you"  
"Yea at crappy mario brothers, geez"  
Josh laughed and got up "I'm gonna go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning, don't be going out. ok?"  
"Sure" Faith sighed and she flipped through the playstaion games trying to find something fun to play.  
Josh smiled affectionatley at his little sister "Don't stay up to late now"  
"I'm a big girl"  
"Who has to go job hunting tomorrow"  
Faith opened her mouth to complain but Josh cut her off "We went over this Faith, responisbiltys"  
"Saving the world is never enough for you people"  
Josh just shook his head as he left the room.  
  



	4. Self inflicted Pain

Disclaimers - you know the drill I don't own 'em etc.  
Authors note -so I was gonna try really hard not to write this as slash, but I've decided, hey I'm a slash writer it's what I do best.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Self Inflicted Pain  
  
Faith lay in her bed string at the ceiling, something was wrong, she could feel it, Buffy was in trouble somewhere, somehow. Faith sighed and climbed out of bed she threw on some clothes and grabbed the stake sitting on the dresser. She quietly climbed out the window and expertly scaled the drainpipe and headed into town to find Buffy.  
  
"B?" A soft voice filled Buffys head as she slowly started to come to, when she opened her eyes she was greeted a dark brown eyes filled with a deep concern.  
"Faith?" Buffy asked not to sure if it was the dark slayer in front of her.  
"You took a mighty wicked blow B, looks like it anyways, we should get you checked out"  
"Not the hospital"  
"Nah B, I don't trust 'em either, come on" Faith helped Buffy to her feet and supported her "We'll take you back to Josh, he'll fix you up good"  
  
"I told you not to leave"  
"I knew she was in trouble Josh, I could just stay in the house and let something happen to her"  
"You disobeyed me"  
"For fucks sake she'd be dead if it wasn't for me, you're just like the other watchers Josh, all about rules and not giving a damn about people" Faith said as she stormed off.  
  
"How ya feeling B?"  
"Shitty"   
Faith laughed softly and looked down at Buffy, she gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Buffy looked up into to Faiths eyes and for once saw no anger, no resentment, just pain, concern and love. It hit Buffy then, love that's what it all came down to in the end, once you stripped away everything else in their complicated lives. Buffy sat up slowly keeping eye contact with faith then slowly leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Safety & Love

  
  
{{ }} denote flashbacks  
  
Chapter 5 - Safetly and love  
  
Josh looked down on the photo of a smiling happy six year old Faith. She'd been so scared when she'd first showed up at his Fathers place, the photo had been taken right before some social worker hauled her back to their mum and her dad. Josh sighed and put the photo away, he was a watcher now but that didn't mean he didn't care, he cared to much he didn't want Faith out there when he couldn't be with her.  
  
Faith finally broke the kiss and looked at Buffy.  
"Are you sure?" She asked softly.  
Buffy nodded and wrapped her arms around Faith "I'm going to be here for you from now on Faith, I'm going to make up for the mistakes I've made in the past" Buffy  
Faith laughed "I thought it was all my fault"  
"I made mistakes too Faith" Faith sighed and relaxed into Buffy's embrace and for possibly only the second time in her life she felt safe and loved.  
  
{{Faith looked up at the house, it was large, but then again anything looked big compared to the small aparment her parents owned. Slowly she climbed the steps and knocked on the door 'what if it's not the right place?' she thought to herself but all her fears vanished as the door opened and Josh stood there. She smiled at him as he looked shoocked  
"Faith?" he asked  
"Hey Josh"  
"What are you doing here" He asked concerned looking at the cut abouve her eye  
"Need a place to crash" Josh sighed and opened the door wider and let Faith in}}  
  
  
Josh walked into the spare room he'd set Buffy up in and found the two girls in a loving embrace. He coughed slightly, though he didn't know the full implications of the scene infront of him. Buffy and Faith separated and looked up at him.  
"I called Giles to tell him you where here, they'll be round in the morning"  
Buffy smiled at him "Thanks"  
"You two should get some sleep now" Buffy and Faith nodded as Josh left the room. Faith stood up and started towards the door "Night B" she said as she headed towards the door  
"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked with a smirk  
"To bed" Faith replyed  
"Why, there's a perfectly good one right here" Faith smiled and turned around "Well what do you know there is to" She said as she cmlibed into the bed next to Buffy  
"Night Faith" Buffy said as she snuggled up against her and closed her eyes   
"night B" Faith said as she drifted off to sleep  
  
  



	6. Crippling Pain

  
Chapter 6 - crippling pain  
  
Faith slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She looked down at the sleeping form  
wrapped around her, she'd never in a million years have picked herself as a snuggler  
but it felt so *right* having Buffy curled up against her. Faith reached out and brushed  
her fingers lightly over Buffys cheek she smiled and closed her eyes again enjoying the  
soft weight of Buffys body on hers and the warmth her body gave off. Faith heard a  
door open and opened her eye. Standing on the other side of the room were Xander  
and Willow. 'Damn shoulda known they'd waste no time' she thought to herself.  
"What did you do to her Faith?" Xander asked accusingly  
"Nothing" Faith replied   
"I swear if you hurt her..."   
Faith disentangled herself from Buffy and climbed out of the bed and walked over to  
Xander getting right inside his personal space.  
"You'll what Xander? Beat me up?" Faith laughed and shook her head.   
"I'd try, for Buffys sake" Xander said angrily as he stepped back trying to regain some  
distance between himself and Faith. Buffy stirred in her sleep and Faith quickly looked  
back on her to see if she was all right, she then turned back to her attackers and spoke  
softly "Let's go outside" She then ushered them out of the room.  
  
Faith carefully closed the door to the spare room then turned to face Xander again she  
stared at him daring him to say something else, but he didn't he just stormed off. Faith  
then turned to Willow "Your turn I guess"   
"I'm not going to yell at you or tell you what to do, I can see you've changed"  
"Like Auras and crap"  
Willow smiled slightly "Yea, I guess, I can also see you love Buffy, and for both your  
sake I hope what's happened between you isn't a result of a blow to her head" When  
Willow finished talking she started to leave. After a couple of steps she turned around  
and said "Oh and Faith, if you hurt her I will get you for it, and from me, that's no  
empty threat" Faith nodded as Willow left.  
  
Buffy looked up as Faith entered the room again "What's going on?" Buffy asked  
"We had some visitors"  
"Who?" Buffy asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes  
"Xander and Willow"  
"Oh" Buffy said softly  
"Xanders pretty pissed, Willow seems mighty cool about it, um just so I'm clear, it is  
REALLY Willow, isn't it"  
Buffy smiled "As far as I know" she sighed "I should go talk to them"  
"Not after you have a patent Faith style breakfast" Buffy smiled and started to get out  
of bed "Oh I forgot to mention it's breakfast in bed"  
Buffy laughed "Only if you join me"   
Faith gave Buffy a wicked grin "Oh I will" She said as she left to make breakfast.  
  
Buffy lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Slowly she sat up and looked around the  
room she was in, it was huge 'and this is only a guest room' Buffy thought. Her eyes  
landed on an open door to the en suite and she suddenly realised she REALLY needed  
to go in there. She started to get up but was greeted with a sharp pain to her side she  
looked down but saw no wound. After much struggle Buffy finally made it to the  
bathroom.  
  
Faith walked into the spare room carrying a tray full of pancakes covered in syrup.  
"Buffy?" She called out as she looked around the room.  
"In here" Buffys voice called out from the bathroom. Faith put down the tray and  
walked into the small bathroom as she entered her brow scrunched up as she looked at  
Buffy hunched over the basin. She carefully wrapped her arms around Buffys waist  
"You ok B?" She asked with concern. Buffy turned around and looked at Faith pain,  
confusion and fear filling her slightly moist eyes. "Buffy? What's wrong?" Faith asked  
"It hurts" A tear slid down Buffys face "When I walk, in my side, there's no wound but  
it fucking hurts Faith"   
Faith tightened her grip on Buffy "It'll be ok B, come on let's get you back to bed, I  
brought breakfast" Faith smiled hopefully at Buffy who returned the smile and placed a  
quick kiss on Faiths lips "Carry me?" She asked  
"Always" Faith replied as she lifted Buffy up and carried her back to bed.  



	7. ---

  
I want to give a big thanks to every person who's given me feedback on this story it's been great and given me something to realy keep me going with it. I'm keeping chapters short, it helps me to keep the story moving and since i'm writing short chapters i've also stopped naming each chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 -   
  
Faith looked over Josh's shoulder at the charts he was pondering over "So what's  
wrong with her?" Faith asked after she could make no heads nor tails of Josh's charts.  
"nothing it seems, she appears to be in perfect physical health"   
"But she can barely move without intense physical pain"  
"maybe we should investigate the demon that attacked her"  
Faith nodded   
"Faith!" a voice yelled.  
Faith smiled and started to leave "Her majesty calls" Faith said to Josh as she left the  
room.  
  
"Faith I'm bored"  
Faith laughed and sat down next to her "You yelled for me, dragged me away from  
what I was doing to tell me your bored?" Faith asked with mock anger  
"And to give you this" Buffy said as she leaned forward and kissed Faith  
"Well them I'm not complaining" Faith said with a grin  
"So about me been bored.."  
Faith lifted Buffy up into her arms "how about a change of scenery?" She asked  
"Sure"  
"now I have places to go soon, so I'll dump you in my room, plenty to do in there"  
Faith said as she started to leave the room. Buffy just nodded and nestled her head  
against Faith's shoulder and enjoyed the ride.  
  
Buffy looked around the room as Faith placed her on the bed, the only sign that Faith  
lived in the room was the amount of dirty clothes strewn across the floor and the  
leather in the half open closet. Faith walked over to a cupboard opposite the bed and  
opened it up to reveal a Tv, a stereo and a playstaion 2. "Nice gear" Buffy said  
"Came with the room" Faith replied as she picked up a couple of remotes and placed  
them on the bedside table "There's not much else to do in this house unless you're into  
reading research stuff for fun" Buffy smiled and turned on the tv  
"This'll be fine, so did Josh work out what was wrong with me"  
Faith looked at her feat not sure what to say "Um, nah, but I promise I will" Fait  
leaned down and softly brushed her lips against Buffys before grabbing a coat and  
leaving.  
  
Faith raised her hand to knock on the door, she hesitated for a moment then rapped her  
knuckles against the door. Slowly the door opened and Giles looked at her.  
"Faith" He said taken aback.  
"Um, hey Giles"  
"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked as he took of his glasses and proceeded to clean them  
"Josh hasn't told you?"  
"I spoke to him early today he said she was in good condition"  
"Yea well it would seem so, only she can't move without intense physical pain"  
Giles brow creased and he put his glasses back on "Yes, that's odd, it sounds like  
something.." He trailed off as he retreated into his apartment. Faith followed cautiously  
checking for the presence of any scoobies. "Yes" Giles said as he read a page of a book  
he'd just picked up  
"What?" Faith asked  
"It's ah a demon, who injects a, well something into the brain to cause it to think the  
body is, um injured. It's used to vampires or other demons generally to weaken pray"  
Faith nodded "Do you think I could see Buffy, run the picture by her"  
"Sure, she's more than up for visitors, it's kinda just moving, especially walking"  
Giles nodded and was already heading out the door. 


	8. ---

Chapter 8 -  
  
Buffy looked up at Giles as he walked into the room  
"Giles!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Hello Buffy" Giles replied "How are you feeling?"  
"Depressed, I can't move, I can't go anywhere"  
"Yes, well we're looking into this" Giles pulled out the book and showed Buffy a  
picture of the demon "Is this it?"  
Buffy looked at eh picture "Yea, I think so I didn't get a good look"   
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Faith asked Josh, her voice wavering slightly with anger.  
"I didn't think is was nessicary yet"  
"Yet, you weren't going to tell him though were you Josh? Why not?" Faith's voice  
was raising she was almost yelling at her brother.  
"Because I don't want to have failed Faith" josh replied quietly  
"Failed?" Faith asked  
"I didn't want him to know about this till I could fix it, I didn't want to look like I was  
incompetent"  
Faith shook her head then looked up as Giles walked into the room "I'll go" Faith said  
softly and she left the room.  
  
"He said it's probably temporary" Buffy said smiling up at Faith  
"that's great" Faith replied and she sat down on the bed Buffy immediately shifted  
herself and layed her head down on Faith's lap, though with a little pain. Faith reached  
down and affectionately brushed a strand of hair from Buffy's Face.  
"Do you think it's only temporary?" Buffy asked softly, almost scared to hear Faiths  
answer. Faith sighed and looked down at Buffy "I don't know" She admitted softly.  
  
As Faith sauntered into the kitchen the conversation between Josh and Giles stopped  
Faith looked at them "Don't stop on my account"  
"What we discuss is of no importance to you" josh said sternly  
"It's about Buffy isn't it? It's important to me then" Faith said as she opened the fridge  
and started to rifle through it's contents. "She's right Josh, Buffy is her sister in arms,  
and if Buffys out of action Faith needs to know"   
Faith turned around sharply and looked at Giles "Out of action?" She asked  
"Well yes, for a while at least, we don't know how long the effects will last if they are  
not permanent"  
"But they're not going to permanent are they?" Faith asked agitated by the news  
Giles removed his glasses and begun to clean them "Well, um , we can't be sure about  
that"  
Josh spoke up "But if we could get some of the liquid the demon injected into Buffy  
we might be able to formulate an antidote" The second he finished speaking Faith was  
out the door  
"Well I think it's safe to say we'll have the opportunity to formulate and antidote" Giles  
said as he replaced his glasses. 


	9. ---

Chapter 9 -   
  
Buffy turned over to snuggle up against Faith but as she reached out she found the  
dark the slayer wasn't there. Buffy opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
Slowly the door creaped open and a crack of light from the hallway fell onto the floor.  
Buffy looked at the door as it opened and Giles walked in.  
"Giles?" She asked rubbing her eyes  
"Did I wake you?" He asked. Buffy shook her head "I thought I should tell you Faith's  
gone out to find the demon, we should be able to formulate an antidote for you"  
"But I thought it was only temporary?" Buffy asked  
"Well, we assume so, but we'd rather have you back in action tomorrow than in a  
month" Giles smiled   
"Yea I guess" Buffy replied as she fiddled with the sheet.  
  
Faith walked into the lab carrying a severed claw like hand with something like a  
needle sticking out of it.  
"Um the demon kinda got away but I got it's hand, good enough?" Faith said as she  
dropped the arm in front of Josh.  
"Yes it should do" Josh said looking down at the hand in front of him.   
"So how long should this take?" Faith asked  
"I don't know, would you go find Giles for me Faith? He said he would go talk to  
Buffy" Faith nodded and left the room.  
  
"Hey" Faith said as she walked into her room. Giles and Buffy looked up at her Buffy  
smiled warmly where as Giles removed his glasses and begun to clean them. "Um Josh  
wants you Giles, I got the hand from the demon" Giles nodded and stood up  
"I'll talk to you later Buffy" he said as he made a hasty exit Faith watched him go then  
threw herself on the bed   
"god I'm beat, that demon was one hell of a fighter, not strong but damn fast" Faith  
said.  
"That's how he got me" Buffy said as she moved over to Faith who was Rubbing her  
shoulder.  
"You ok?" She asked softly  
"Five by five" Faith replied as she got up "Think I'll take a shower though" Buffy  
watched Faith leave the room.   
  
Faith stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She sighed  
heavily. Josh was brushing her off a bit. not talking to her, anyway she looked at it, it  
was bad. Maybe something was wrong. Faith shuddered at the thought, she'd only just  
gotten Buffy she didn't want to loose her.  
  
Buffy stared up at the ceiling. Maybe they won't be able to work out an antidote and  
I'll get to stay here with Faith. Buffy sighed, it was no use eventually she'd have to  
leave, eventually she'd have to face her friends and family about her sudden relationship  
with the rouge slayer.  
  
"Do I have to leave?" Buffy asked when Faith returned to the bedroom  
"What?" Faith asked  
"When I get better" Buffy asked Faith sat down on the bed and pulled Buffy into her  
arms  
"You don't have to leave if you don't want to " Faith said gently running her fingers  
through Buffys hair  
"you think?"  
"Sure, we might have to make up reasons for a few people, but if you want to be here,  
with me I don't anything could stop us" 


	10. ---

Chapter 10  
  
"What do you mean there's another slayer?" A Voice yelled at the one armed demon  
"Well she attacked me and her strength, she could only be another slayer"  
"This changes things, this changes things a lot"  
"Yes Sir"   
"You are dismissed"  
"Thank you Sir" The demon said as it backed off slowly  
A young Vampire suddenly ran into the room  
"Sir, Sir we have a present for you" He said excitedly  
"What is it?" he asked turning moving slightly into the light revealing his form as  
human.  
"A friend of the slayers" Two large vampires then dragged Xander into the room  
"A friend? This slayer may be easier to defeat than I thought"  
  
Buffy curled up in Faiths arms still wide awake though the dark slayer was fast asleep.  
She sighed it was going to be a long road for them, explaining was going to be a very  
hard part considering not long ago she hated Faith.  
"B, are you awake" A sleepy voice asked softly, Buffy looked up into Faiths sleepy  
eyes  
"Yea" She replied softly   
Faith tightened her grip on the blonde "What's wrong?"  
"Just thinking, besides lying around all day doesn't exactly tire you out" Faith nodded  
and kissed the top of Buffys head before drifting back to sleep.  
  
As Faith put Buffy down in a chair she turned to look at a very tired and weary looking  
Josh "Any luck?" she asked josh just shook his head as Faith started to make breakfast  
"How about some pancakes to cheer you up?" Josh smiled  
"Sure but don't take to long I want to get back to work"   
Faith just mumbled something into the cupboard as agreement.  
  
Buffy looked up from her pancakes as a very distraught Willow rushed into the room.  
"Hey Wills what's wrong?" She asked  
"Xander"  
Faith snorted and Buffy gave her a warning glance while Willow scowled at her  
"What's wrong with Xander?"  
"He's disappeard" Suddenly Anya walked into the room   
"He didn't come home for orgasms last night" Despite what she was saying Anya  
looked genuinely concerned for Xanders well being.   
"I'll find him" Buffy said and started to get up, in a split second Faith was by her side as  
she dropped back into the chair from pain.  
"B, your not going anywhere, I'll deal with it" This time Willow snorted, though in her  
case it was more of a short laugh. Faith shot her a 'you gonna make something of it?'  
look and Willow shut up  
"Faith.." Buffy started   
"No B, you can't move, just let me handle it" She looked at Willow "But I could with  
some help, that is if you could bare me red"  
Willow nodded and soon the hacker and the dark slayer had left an angry Buffy behind  
them.  
"Damn demon, it's not fair, I can't stand this"  
"Are you gonna eat those?" Anya asked Buffy staring at her pancakes Buffy just  
passed her the plate.  
  



	11. ---

  
Chapter 11  
  
Faith looked behind her at Willow as she caught up  
"Where are we going?" Willow asked  
"You'll find out"  
"Your not gonna double cross me cause if you are, don't" Faith smiled and shook her  
head as she started to run again. Willow sighed and started to run to try and keep up to  
Faiths slayer speed.  
  
As Xander came to he was looking into the face of a vampire ready to attack. He  
screamed loudly then the vampire slapped him and growled "Shutup"  
Xander looked at his surroundings but found there was little there, he was chained to a  
wall in a dark plain brick cell.  
"what do you want from me?" He asked  
"The slayer"  
"How am I supposed to do that"  
"She'll come" The vampire said then he left.  
  
Faith watched the guards walking around then turned to Willow  
"What do you reckon?"  
"Even if it's not the place something interesting must be inside" Faith nodded then  
motioned for Willow to follow her.  
They crept around to the back of the building were Faith hoisted Willow into an open  
window then followed her.  
As Faith hit the ground she looked around her surroundings, they appeared to be in  
some sort of storage room.  
"where are we?" Willow asked Faith just shrugged her shoulders as she opened the  
door and poked her head out.  
"All clear" She whispered and motioned for Willow to follow her.  
  
Buffy flipped through the TV stations one last time then hit the power button and lay  
back on the bed. She sighed and looked at the clock, Faith and Willow had been gone  
for almost two hours, still nothing to get worried about   
'like I could do anything' Buffy said to herself.   
She stared up the ceiling and begun to think, it was all she had to do most days. A  
smile started to spread across Buffys face as images of the dark slayer entered her mind  
and memories of the last few days flooded her senses. It was so much better to love  
her than to pretend to hate her Buffy decided.  
  
Faith moved quickly along the corridors listening intently and creeping around corners  
with Willow right behind her. suddenly Faith opened a door and light fell on Xander  
chained to a wall. she turned to willow a triumphant grin on her face.  
"Found him" She said  



	12. 

Chapter 12 -  
  
Xander looked up as he heard the door click shut and saw Faith and Willow  
"Hey guys, come to do the rescue thing"  
Faith held her finger to her lips as she pressed her ear against the door. Suddenly the  
door swung open and Vampires stormed the room followed by their leader.  
"Well Slayer I knew you would come it was just time to wait"  
A one armed demon stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear "So this is the  
second, Faith. The true slyer"  
Chained to the wall Xander scoffed.  
Faith looked at him curiously. "The true slayer?" She asked  
He sighed "Yes, there can only be one true slayer, you have what is crudely referred to  
as 'the spark' which is drawn to you by something referred to as your 'inner magnet'"  
Faith looked at him blankly. He sighed again "When a slayer dies or passes the time in  
her life when she is useful the spark moves on, it is drawn to your inner magnet,  
something all slayers are born with, along with their abilities, it enhances your abilities"  
He looked at Faith who seemed to have understood "Any way that's enough of a  
history lesson for today" A vampire turned to him  
"Shall we get the other?"  
"No, she's no use to us" He turned and left the cell locking the door leaving Faith,  
Willow and Xander slightly confused. "ok that guy was strange" Willow said  
Faith nodded then kicked the door opened and quickly staked the two vampires  
guarding the room. "This is just too easy"  
"Trap?" Xander asked   
"Maybe" Faith replied as she started to move along the corridors.  
  
"Was he a Vampire?" Josh asked  
"Dunno" Faith replied  
"How could you not know?" Buffy asked  
"My senses, were, I dunno, jammed"  
"Jammed?" Giles asked  
"Yea, I couldn't get a clear signal on anyone in the room, even those in game face, then  
he left and thing were fine"  
"Magic?" Buffy asked  
"Most probably" Giles said  
"Research time?" Xander asked  
"Yes, yes, that would be appropriate"  
"Can you get up and kicking soon, I wanna take this guy out before another demon  
tracks me down"  
"He doesn't want you Buffy" Faith said "He wants me"  
"Still I wanna take this guy out" Buffy said sternly   
  
Faith climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around Buffy  
"How you feeling?"  
"Much better, that grey stuff seems to be working"  
"If it tastes that bad it's got to be good for you" Faith said with a smile Buffy smiled  
back  
"Of course there are plenty of things that taste good and I'm sure they're good for me"  
Buffy said as she leaned up and kissed Faith who grinned then snuggled down into the  
bed  
"Night B, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.  
  
Willow knocked on the door lightly. Slowly it creaped open and a weary eyed Tara  
peered out "Willow?" She asked rubbing her eyes "What are you doing here?"   
"I know it's late, it's just Buffys at Faiths and after the scary guy and escape and  
adrenaline" She took a deep breath "I kinda wanted to see you"  
Tara smiled and motioned for Willow to come in  
"Did I wake you?" Willow asked concerned  
"Um kinda"  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok"  
"So what's this about escaping from who?"  
"Um some creepy new evil guy, I'm sure we'll fill you in tomorrow when plans are  
made" Willow yawned "Right now sleep would be good"  
  
"OW! That hurt" Xander complained  
"Where were you?" Anya hit him again "I was worried"  
"I got kidnapped by some vampires"  
"Oh" Anya said and stopped hitting him "Why didn't you kill them"  
"Because not everyone can slay a lot of vampires when they're all attacking you"  
Anya nodded "You shouldn't go doing things like that Xander, it makes me sad"  
Xander smiled and pulled her into a hug "I know, and I'm sorry"  
"Good"  



	13. 

Brother 13  
  
Buffy looked around the room. "What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Well we don't even know his motive" Josh said  
"I think I do" Faith spoke up, everyone looked at her "He's got his own magnent and  
plans to kill me, capture the spark thingy or use it in himself"  
Giles nodded "Well from what you've told us I believe that to be the best bet we have  
at the moment"  
"Whatever he's up to he's bad, so we gotta take him out" Xander said as he stood up  
Faith nodded then turned to Willow and Tara "He's working some seroius mojo, can't  
work out what is up with him,Can you do something?"  
"W-we could try a spell to disrupt his"   
"That'd be great" Faith smiled at Tara then she turned to adress the group as a whole  
"We'll bust back in, Buffy and I will find this guy, Willow and Tara disrupt his magic  
while Xander and Anya protect them, Giles and Josh, can you guys create a diversion,  
keep his little vampire drone away?"  
Everyone nodded then start to gather their gear.  
  
Faith looked at Josh who was creeping around the oppostie side of the building with  
the others, she then turned to lok at Buffy next to her who smiled and whisperd "Let's  
get him" Faith smiled back and hoisted Buffy up into the window.  
  
they walked along the hall in silence, their senses reaching out for signs of danger.  
Faith stiffened as she felt it, her slayer sense was jamming "He's near" She whisperd to  
buffy who nodded, suddenly an explosion rocked the building and Buffy smiled at Faith  
"It's time" She said as she kicked open a door.  
  
He turned and smiled at the slayers as they burst into the room "Welcome" He said as  
he grinned.  
Faith looked at him and took an aggressive stance.  
"Do you really think you can beat me?"  
"I can die trying"  
He laughed then looked at Buffy "I see you brought the first, she's strong, but you  
have what I want" He then lunged at Faith who dodged him there was a loud crack and  
Buffy kicked him in the head "Ow" He complained as he rubbed the spot Buffy had hit  
him "now really ganging up isn't fair"  
Faith suddenly noticed the large glowing object in the middle of the room she gave  
Buffy a confused look Buffy returned her look. "What the hell have the witches done"  
He cried and Faith attention snapped back at to their new menace.  
"He's a Vampire" Buffy said out loud  
He sighed "Yes, a very old and smart one too, powerful at Magic" Faith kicked him in  
the head and he fell to the ground screaming   
"Weak without your magick aren't we, what did you want"  
"The spark"  
"thought so" Faith said, she quickly staked him then turned and smiled at Buffy.  
"That was easy" Faith just shrugged and headed out the room.  
  
"So the spell worked?" Willow asked as the gang walked into Josh's place   
"Yep, disabled all his wicked mojo and made it just to easy to kick his ass" Faith said  
beaming.   
"Well, thank you Faith, for all you've done" Giles said  
"No problem, I gotta make up for all the crap I pulled somehow"  
Buffy smiled and draped an arm over Faiths shoulders "It's cool Faith, you've suffered  
enough and I think everyone here has forgiven you" Faith looked around as everyone  
nodded   
"Thanks guys" She said as she wrapped an arm around Buffys waist she cast a look  
over at Josh who was scowling at them.......  
  
The End   
I'm gonna continue this but since I feel the title is crappy it's sequel is 'When the going  
gets tough...Run' I should be starting it soon.  



End file.
